Ice
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: Ike x Karen.  I love goth Ike, and I like the goth name I made up for him.  Start of Style for Kyle.  I recently discovered that Cartman is left handed, so I thought I'd add that.


Ice

By: Erika Kensuke

**_-Karen's POV-_**

I didn't know how to tell him... It'll break his heart... But I can't stop them. I've tried all I can but I have to go with them... I have to tell Ike the bad news.

_**-Ike's POV-**_

I woke up with a smile as usual. I wake up with a smile everyday because of my beautiful girlfriend, Karen. We've been going out for 3 months, and everyday I cherish each millisecond I have with her. After I got dressed I went downstairs, I ate breakfast then I noticed that my brother Kyle wasn't awake yet so I went up to him room and woke him up. **"Morning Kyle!"** I said as I walked into his room.

**"Nuuugh... C'mon mom its Saturday... 5 more minutes..."** I quietly laughed at his groggy idiocy

**"Kyle, its Ike. Now get up or you'll be late to get to the bus."** Kyle sat up in bed holding his Stan plushie. I swear to god he hasn't let go of it since Stan gave it to him for his birthday... at least he's keeping it in his room now, for the first 2 weeks he had it he constantly held it when he walked around the house. Kyle set Stan on his bed so his head was on the pillow. Damn he's obsessed. I wonder where Stan got that thing anyway? Kyle went downstairs to eat his breakfast, meanwhile I got my books gathered up in my backpack. Once Kyle was ready, We went to the bus stop.

_**-Kenny's POV-**_

I stood at the bus stop alone with Karen and Stan. I wanted to wait to tell the news. Stan and I were chatting as usual, and then Karen spoke up.

**"Kenny? Can you not tell everyone whats going to happen? I want to tell Ike for myself."** Stan had a puzzled look on his face,

**"What is she talking about Kenny?"** I sighed,

"**We've got some bad news..."** I swallowed hard, **"We-Were moving... "** I spit out painfully. Stan's jaw slightly dropped.

**"K-Kenny, you can't move. Your one of my all time best f-f-friends."** Stan almost looked like he was shaking. I sat on the ground in the snow. Moving.

**"My mom and dad told us about it about a week ago..."** I said, **"Karen and I threw massive tantrums in order to convince them to stay in south park... Even Kevin got in on the fun."** I chuckled. **"But they're determined to move to this new place. They said It'll make our lives better."** Stan sat in the snow as well, just as Cartman walked up. He didn't say anything, he must have noticed the upset looks on our faces. Stan ignored Cartman and said,

**"well, its not like its all the way across the country. Its not is it?"** He asked apprehensively.

**"It might as well be."** I said hopelessly.

**"Well, where is it?" Conifer, Denver, Colorado springs? Where is it?"** out of the corner of my eye I saw Karen put her face in her hands.

**"...M-M-Montana..."** I blurted out with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

**"What about Montana?"** Cartman asked. At least he didn't just blurt in like he usually does. Just then Kyle and Ike came up. Karen got up off the ground and went to go hug Ike.

**"Morning Ike!"** She said cheerfully.

**"Helloooo! Can someone answer my fucking question?"** the fat ass asked rudely.

**"...I'll tell you at school Cartman..."** I pointed my index finger in Ike and Karen's direction. Cartman thought for a moment.

**"... um... ok whatever. We'll talk about it on the bus then." **Conversations continued as usual. Cartman called Kyle a stupid Jew, Kyle told Cartman to shut up, He made fun of Karen and I for being poor, Karen hit him on the head. He called Wendy a Smurf killing slut, and Stan slugged him in the shoulder. Nothing unusual, except it was Thursday, and tomorrow would be my last day of school in south park. A tear came to my eye as I started thinking more about the move, but I wiped it away casually and didn't make a big deal about it. The bus pulled up and The others began boarding. Karen tugged on my arm and whispered in my ear,

**"Thanks for not telling Ike"** She gave me a hug. I hugged her back and boarded the bus.

**_-Gerogie's POV-_**

As I walked to school with my feet telling me otherwise, I saw Raven, and his buddy's get on the school bus. _**"I'm glad I'm not riding the bus like a stupid conformist"**_ I thought to myself. I walked farther down the street and saw Henrietta come out of her house. Henri was always sort of like the mom I've always wanted, Goth, comforting and able to stand her ground. As that fat kid that hangs around Stan says, Authoritaaaah. It's a funny way to say the word authority, but its really non-conformist. I walked up to her and waved.

**"Oh, hey Georgie."** The frown on my face got longer. I hated being called by my conformist name. I wish I could be called something cool like, Frost. Yeah, that's the name I want. Its fits the terrain around me. **"What's wrong?"** Henri asked.

**"Nothing..."** I said quietly. We continued on to school, and met up with Dylan and Evan. I think Dylan and Evan live across the street from each other. I don't know, I've never been to their houses. We only go to Henri's house, Village Inn and to the Graveyard. Oh and behind the school too. Dylan is usually known as the Red Goth, and Evan as Curly Goth. They're always next to each other and it's kinda creepy... We all stopped to light up our smokes and continued walking to school.

**_-Kyle's POV-_**

**"MONTANA?"** I almost screamed as Kenny told us the news.

**"Ssshhhhh! keep it down, Kyle. Karen wants us to keep it from Ike until she tells him."** Kenny said harshly as he tried to keep me quiet. I couldn't believe Kenny and his family were moving...

**"When are you guys leaving?"** Cartman asked with his fake caring tone.

**"We leave on Sunday..." **

**"WHAT?"** Stan and I scream in unison. The bus goes completely quiet. Slowly the conversations continue, as well as ours.

**"W-why? What the hell is in Montana?"** I asked franticly.

**"I don't know something about a job that pays well for dumb people like my parents."** Kenny replied. Kenny had a point, his parents were very dumb. Anyway, the bus stopped at the school and we all got off. I noticed Karen was clinging to Ike a lot closer lately.

**"at least I know the reason now."** I mumbled to myself. Ike had really let himself out of his bubble since he met Karen. I'd never seen him play and have so much fun before. I began to wonder what would happen to Ike when they moved. I didn't even noticed that I had stopped walking. Stan poked me in the shoulder,

**"Hey are we going to the playground or what?" **I snapped out of my thoughts,

**"Oh... yeah lets go..."** We went to the playground and then when the bell rang we went inside for class.

**_-Ike's POV-_**

Karen seemed distracted all day. She wasn't as happy as she normally was. I didn't say anything about until she came over to my house after school. Karen usually came to my house after school, and she practically lived here. Which I liked, because this was as close to living together as we were gonna get until we were 18. It was after dinner, and when we went back upstairs, we sat on my bed as usual. She still had that sad look on her face.

**"Karen? Are you ok? You haven't been yourself today... Whats wrong?" **She looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. She hugged me and cried into my shoulder. **"Whats wrong? Tell me..."** It took a few minutes for Karen to stop crying. She began to talk, but she was still sobbing.

**"W-Were...M-M-"** Tears were welling up in her eyes again, **"Moving..."** she said quietly. I lost all thoughts. There was nothing to think about.

**"W-W-When?"** Its all I could spit out.

**"S-Sunday... We leave Sunday..."** Karen sobbed. I got off the bed and sat down on the floor. I put my legs up to my chest, and buried my face in my knees. I began to cry. My girlfriend was leaving... but where to?

**"Where are you moving t-to?"** I asked not lifting my head up. Karen didn't respond right away

**"...Montana..."** She almost whispered. Montana? What the hell? I got up and sat back on the bed. Karen sat next to me, and wrapped her arms around me. She laid us down on the bed burying her head in my shoulder

**"Who knows so far?"** I asked.

**"Kenny told everyone but you this morning. I wanted to tell you myself... sorry..." **

**"Karen, there's no need to be sorry. I know you did all you could."**

**"Really?"** she asked looking up at me,

**"Yea"** I replied. She let go of me and I took the opportunity to turn on to my side. She snuggled into my chest and I hugged her close to me. **"Karen, I love you."** I said softly.

**"I love you too Ike."** She said and we just laid there together.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

As we laid there in Ike's bed together, (wow that seems creepy...) I began to think about how our relationship was going to turn out after I left. Would he get a new girlfriend? I wouldn't find a guy better than Ike. Even in Montana. I thought about ending it several times, but I don't want that. I don't want to leave Ike. I don't wanna go to Montana. I wanna stay with my Ikey. I snuggled into his chest. I felt more tears come into my eyes. I just let them fall, there's no point of keeping them in.

**"Karen?"** Ike finally broke the silence.

**"Yeah?"** I asked.

**"Do you wanna spend all of Saturday together?"** I thought for a moment,

**"We always do that anyway..."** I said.

**"Yeah, but I wanna make it special."** He sat up, and I did too.

**"Karen, I wanna make your last day in south park the best of your life."** He place his hand on the side of my face. He moved his head closer to mine and kissed me sweetly. Sparks traveled around my body all at once. He pulled away and smiled with teary eyes. I smiled too and I felt some tears run down my face. He sat farther back on the bed and said, **"Sit on my lap."** with a smile. I did as he said and I hugged him around his waist. He kissed me again. When he pulled away, he hugged me, and we just sat there until Kenny came to pick me up.

**"C'mon Karen time to go"** I didn't move at first.

**"I... I don't wanna..."** I said quietly. Kenny walked over to the bed.

**"We have to go Karen."** he waited.

**"..."** I looked at Ike, **"ok..."** I gave Ike a quick kiss and got up off the bed. I went downstairs, put on my shoes and coat, and left Ike's house with out another word.

The next day, my last day of school, the teacher brought cupcakes for the class. Saturday Ike and I went almost everywhere in south park. Before I left to go home for the night, He stopped me in front of my house.

**"I bought something for you."** He took a long white box out of his pocket. He opened it up and inside was a necklace. It had a black velvet chain, and the pendant was a ruby set in silver. The pendant was a little bit bigger than a quarter, and was an oval shape. **"look in the ruby."** I looked In the ruby and inside was a _"K"_

**"Ike its so pretty..."** I said. I hugged him tightly. When I let go he asked,

**"Do you wanna wear it?" **

**"Of course! And besides if I don't wear it, my parents will take it, sell it and use the money to buy drugs."** I said. Ike laughed.

**"Oh! There's one last thing about the necklace. Look at the back."** I flipped the pendant over, and engraved in it was _"I love you, Karen. Forever."_ I gave it back to Ike and he put it on me. My eyes teared up again. Ike hugged me and I collapsed to the ground. **"Karen, its ok, I'll call you everyday, and I'll even get enough money to come and see you."** I lifted my head a moment.

**"we don't have a phone remember?" **

**"oh... yeah I forgot..."** He gave a small laugh, but I ignored it.

**"I'm going to miss you so much."** He kissed me for a long time. He pulled away and said, **"I love you Karen." **

**"Forever"** I said, and he kissed me again.

**"It was a good 3 months..."** Ike said as he pulled away.

**"Yea... Are... We going to stay together?"** I couldn't help asking. Ike laughed,

**"of course we are. Then you have a reason to come back to south park." **

**"KAREN!"** my mom yelled, **"TIME TO COME IN!" **

**"In a minute mom!"** I yelled. **"Will you come over tomorrow morning to see me leave?" **

**"Yeah. What time?"** He asked.

**"um... 9:00?" **

**"Ok. I'll be here. I should go home. Bye Karen, I'll see you tomorrow."** He kissed me once more, and he led me up to my house. He said goodnight and walked off to his house.

**_-Ike's POV-_**

I got up at 8:30. I got dressed etc. etc. etc. I ran to Karen's house and knocked on the door. Karen answered the door.

**"Hey Ike!"** she said as she hugged me. Her parents were busy putting stuff into a moving truck. I was surprised that they had anything to keep much less enough money to afford to move it. We sat in Karen's room to stay out of the way. We talked about things that happened at our houses like normal. I noticed how pretty Karen looked with my necklace I gave her around her neck.

**"Karen. It's time to go."** Kevin announced sadly as he entered the room. Karen immediately began crying and clung to me.

**"I don't wanna go!"** She screamed as she cried. Karen's mom came in and said,

**"Come on Karen time to go see our new home."** Karen gripped me tighter

**"No. I'm staying here with Ike and Kenny's staying here with his friends!"** on the inside I smiled because it was a good effort, but how long would this last? Karen's mom left the room and came back with Mr. McCormick.

**"Dammit Karen, its bad enough that your brother and his friends are rebelling but you too? Can't we all accept this and go?"** He asked in a slightly ticked off voice.

**"NO!"** Karen yelled, **"We have a right to rebel! Kenny and I are staying right here! Were not leaving!"** Karen's father sighed.

**"Carol, take Karen out to the car. I'll get Kenny."** Carol took a hold of Karen, but Karen gripped me tightly. Carol pulled and pulled but ended up picking up both Karen and I.

**"Karen! LET GO!"** She said firmly.

**"NO!"** Karen yelled. She clung to me so hard I was surprised I could breathe. I could hear Kenny's muffled screaming outside. Mr. McCormick came back in the house, and separated Karen and I. Karen kicked and screamed. I just sat there with my head down. I can't do anything... **"Ike! Help!"** Karen screamed. I just sat there, and I began to cry. **"Ike!"** Karen screamed louder. I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it any more. **"Ike! I love you!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs. I cried harder, and screamed,

**"I LOVE YOU TOO KAREN!"** Karen screamed more and I could hear that her throat was getting sore. I heard them leave the house, Karen still screaming. Kenny was yelling at them about how terrible parents they were and they're drunken retards. Karen was screaming for me, and it only made me cry harder. I could hear some other voices too. Stan, Butters, Cartman, Craig, and... Kyle? I could hear him yell so clearly.

**"How dare you take them away from here! YOU BASTARDS!"** I got up and walked outside and I saw the Car and truck pull away. I started to run after the car, but I tripped and fell in the snow. I began to cry uncontrollably. I heard someone come over, and pick me up; It was Kyle. **"We tried so hard... but we couldn't keep them here. I'm sorry Ike."** I just kept crying.

**_-Kyle's POV-_**

Over the next few days Ike was depressed. He didn't leave his room and he refused to go to school, but mom and dad forced him anyway. It wasn't any easier for me either. My best friend was gone in a completely different state. All I have left is Stan, and... that's it I don't really have any other friends. We were all depressed over Kenny leaving, Even Cartman! The class was completely quiet no one played on the playground, at least our class. I've heard from one of Ike's Class mates that he just sits in the corner sobbing quietly. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't... I heard the front door open and close. I looked out my window to my room and saw Ike walking down the block, surprisingly not in the direction of Kenny's house- er I mean old house... I laid back down on my bed and sobbed again.

**_-Georgie's POV-_**

We walked down the street towards the graveyard. Once we entered the Graveyard towards our favorite place, we heard someone crying. I looked around and saw that kid Ike crying behind a tomb. I went over to him and asked,

**"Are you ok?"** I know its not really my character, but I just can't leave someone cry. He looked up with his teary eyes and sobbed,

**"M-My girlfriend and her family j-just moved away..."** That poor bastard... I helped him up as the others came over.

**"Is he ok?"** Dylan and Henri asked in unison. I explained what happened, and Evan spoke up.

**"Well, he can join up with us if he wants..." **

**"Really?"** He asked.

**"Yea, we could give him our Gothic look."** Henri said. We gave him a _"Gothic pain"_ T-shirt and some black pants to wear. We gave him a spike choker, and a pair of black leather bracelets. We didn't have to die his hair because it was already black.

**"Now for your name. Choose a name that fits your pain."** Evan said. Ike thought for a few seconds, and then replied,

**"Ice."**

**"... I like it."** Dylan said.

**"Yeah"** I agreed.

**"Now for your Goth out look on life"** Evan said, and Ike responded immediately.

**"Love only kills you. Something always happens to the one you love. So its completely pointless..." **We all sat there stunned.

**"Damn." **I said surprised.

**"I think hes ready."** Evan said. We all agreed, **"Welcome, Ice."**

_**-Kyle's POV-**_

When Ike came home, I immediately noticed his look had changed.

**"Ike?" **I asked.

**"Hey Kyle" **He smiled. Wait. He smiled?

**"Ike? Your smiling. Are you ok?" **I asked in disbelief. I turned him around, looking him over. Yeah, this was Ike, but he's a goth! What the hell? I turned Ike back towards me

**"What happened when you were outside?" **He told me about how he met up with the goth kids and I couldn't believe it. My brother is a goth kid. Shit. I texted Stan immediately and within seconds, he was bursting into my house. He gasped at when he saw Ike

**"What the hell?"** He asked.

**"Yea he met up with the goth kids at the cemetery, and now hes one of them!" **Stan sat down on the couch and put his head down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**"When your parents get home, they are going to freak."** Stan finally said, not lifting his head up.

**"I don't care what they say. It's my style choice..."** Ike said in a dreadful voice.

**"...Dammit..."** I walked upstairs. Stan tailed after me.

**"Kyle whats wrong?" **I turned to him,

**"My brother is a freakin Goth kid! That's what wrong! Everything has changed so much since Kenny and Karen moved!" **The tears welled up in my eyes. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Stan did the same and replied,

**"I know its hard, but if I know Kenny, I know hes going to run away or something and bring Karen with him. This will all be over soon." **I looked up at Stan, and he had tears in his eyes.

**"I wont happen. Kenny has probably made new friends, and... and..."** I started crying. I started a quiet hysterical laugh,

**"Maybe we should all be goth kids"** I began smiling like a madman, **"Maybe Kenny has died again and we should join him."** I said eying a vase that could easily be shattered. Stan said surprised,

**"Kyle don't go insane on me."** He hit my head lightly. I was hard enough where it knocked me back to sanity,

**"Sorry bout that..."** I said quietly.

"**Its ok dude, We all miss the McCormick's."** That was a weird way to word it...

**"Why did you say it like that?"** Stan bit his bottom lip,

**"I said I wouldn't tell, but Shelly liked Kevin..."** I stared in disbelief. So... If things had stayed the were they way thing would eventually turned out is that I'd be related to Stan... DAMMIT! I just continued crying.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

I never took off the necklace. Even when I slept, or went to school. At home I would curl up into a ball on my bed, crying, holding the pendant. I missed Colorado. Kenny did too. We don't have enough money to run away, and we cant convince them to move back... dammit... It had been 3 weeks since we left our home, and life had only gotten worse for us. At least us kids. You cant get good phone service so Kenny couldn't call or text his on his phone. Were freakin doomed. My bedroom door opened, and Kenny said

**"H-Hey, Karen. Can I come in?"** I could tell in his voice, Kenny had been crying. I sat up in my bed, as Kenny sat down. I hugged him, and we both cried.

**"I wanna go home so bad..."** I whispered.

**"Me too Karen,"** He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, **"that's why were getting the hell out of here."** I looked up at him.

**"What?"** He whispered,

**"I had enough money saved up in case of an emergency. I think I can afford to go to south park."** I smiled, something I hadn't done in a long time. Kevin came in to my room.

**"What'cha doin?"** He asked.

**"We cant tell you, you might tell mom and dad."** Kevin was kind of the goody two-shoes now. Kevin walked closer to us and whispered,

**"If your running away...I-I wanna go with you..." **We looked at him stunned. **"Yes. I wanna go. There's someone that I miss a lot, and I need to see her again...I cant stay away..."** We formed a McCormick kid hug, something we've never actually done before...

**"Ok. So when are we leaving?"** I asked.

**"I was thinking tonight, but I wanna do some planning first. We need a strategy. Just in case."** Kenny said. Kevin and I nodded. We began to pack food. Apples, Chips, and bags of cereal. We also packed stuff we needed, clothes, Games, Phone chargers, etc. I noticed Kenny put a box that had a _"Keep out"_ sign drawn on it. I wondered what it was but I went back to packing.

**"Hey, Kenny?"** I asked.

**"Yea Karen?" **

**"How are we getting there? Are we driving, walking, taking a plane?" **

**"Were gonna take dads truck. Since Kevin is coming along, we can have someone drive so it'll only take a few days, If we don't get lost or have car trouble." **

**"ok"** I was glad Kevin was coming. It was almost midnight when Kenny woke me up.

**"Karen, Its time to go."** I got up and we went out to the truck. Kevin was in the drivers seat, Kenny in the passenger seat, and me in the middle.

**"Kevin, if you get tired, pull over, wake me up, and let me drive." **

**"How are you gonna reach the pedals?"** He asked. Kenny held up two blocks of wood with strings attached.

**"I made these during wood shop. This way I can reach the pedals. There's also another block, in the back I'm gonna use so I can see over the steering wheel." **

**"ok then."** Kevin started the engine.

**"Lets go!"** He yelled happily. I gripped my pendant again

**"TO SOUTH PARK!"** I yelled. And we headed south towards Colorado.

**_-Ike's POV-_**

It had a been 3 weeks since Karen left. I was glad I had the goth kids to hang out with. They accepted me and the pain that I was going through. My family didn't like the new look, but I smiled when I was at home because, I had a time to wallow in pain, then I could be happy at home. I got up and put on my new favorite clothes and left the house without a word. I went to Henri's house because I knew everyone would be there. I walked into Henri's room and I heard her yelling at her conformist brother, Bradley. He was in Kyle's Class.

**"Get out of my room, TWERP!"** She yelled. Bradley ran screaming to his room. I walked in and was welcomed by Georgie,

**"Hey Ice." **

**"Morning, Georgie."** I replied. I sat down in my usual spot next to Georgie. They continued reading poems they had written.

**"Your turn Ice." **

**"...I don't write poems. I like to draw."** I took out my sketch book, and opened it to my recent drawing. It was a drawing of Karen, dressed in black, sitting in the graveyard. Crying for me.

**"You sure draw that girl a lot."** Dylan said.

**"Yea, but it's Goth enough. I like the details."** Henri pointed to the background.

**"You see how he put the details in the gravestones? …..S. Marsh, C. Donovan, A. Kutcher." **Henri laughed.

**"Ashton Kutcher is dead in the drawing? Wow..." **

**"Thanks..."** I said with a Gothic smile. We decided to go to the village Inn to get coffee.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

A few days passed as we made our way back home. Our true home of south park. We Saw the little Picket sign that _"South park"_ on it and I knew I was home. I smiled as we entered town. Kevin was driving and Kenny was asleep. I woke up Kenny,

**"Kenny, "Kenny were here!"** I said excitedly. Kenny woke with a yawn.

**"Good, Kevin, lets got to Kyle and Stan's block."** He said.

**"Ok."** Kevin replied and made a sharp turn. We approached the block that Stan and Kyle lived on. The car had barely stopped, when Kevin cut the engine, We all scrambled out of the truck and Kevin went to Stan's house, meanwhile Kenny and I went to Kyle's. We pounded on the door, and Kyles dad answered the door. His eyes widened when he saw us He turned around and Called,

**"Kyle There are some people here to see you."** His voice came from upstairs,

**"Tell them to come back later. I'm depressed!" **

**"Kyle! Get your ass down here!"** Kenny yelled. There was movement upstairs and Kyle appeared at the top of the stairs.

**"KENNY!"** He screamed in joy. He ran down the stairs and jumped the last 5 stairs. He ran over and Hugged Kenny tightly, and began to cry.

**"How did y-you guys get back here?"** He asked frantically.

**"We stole our dads truck, Kevin and I drove."** Kyle looked up and asked

**"Kevin is with you?" **

**"Yea he's at Stan's house"** I looked around.

**"Wheres Ike?"** I asked.

**"Hes at the mall with the Goth Kids." **Kyle replied still clinging to Kenny. Then Stan walked in, and when he saw Kenny and I he hugged Kenny too.

**"I don't have time for this hug fest,"** I said annoyed,

**"I have to find Ike. I'm taking Ike's Bike."** I went into the garage and got Ike's bike. I pedaled as fast as I could towards the mall. I put the bike on the bike rack, and ran into the mall I looked all around the 1st floor. I couldn't find them I checked the food court, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw The goth kids Moving towards the elevators. I saw Ike standing next to the other little goth. I ran towards the elevators and the Goths were getting in the elevator. The door began to close.

"**IIIIIKE!"** I screamed, just as the elevator door closed.

**_-Ike's POV-_**

I heard someone call my name, er I mean my real name. As we exited the elevator on the next floor I ran down the stairs to look for the one who called my name. Then I heard it again, **"IIIIIKE!"** I turned around as Karen came up and hugged me tightly.

**"Karen?"** I said in disbelief.

**"Ike. I'm here..."** She whispered. The Goth Kids came down the stairs and quickly found me.

**"Ice who is that?"** Georgie asked,

**"She looks familiar..." **

**"Hey its that girl from his drawings!"** Henri exclaimed. I looked down at Karen, and smiled, I looked back up at my new friends,

**"I'm going home guys. I have no reason to stay with you guys. See you later."** I smiled at them. I turned around with Karen clinging on my arm and we exited the mall.

**_-Kyle's POV-_**

Stan had texted everyone in his phone that Kenny was at my house. Everyone in our class came in my house. We played guitar hero, and Halo. It wasn't long before Ike came home with Karen on his shoulder. They went upstairs, laughing. Life was gonna get better for everybody.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

We went up to Ike's room.** "Karen, I'm gonna get out these Goth clothes and put on my normal clothes."** He gathered up a blue T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. He went out of the room and I suspect he went to the bathroom to change. He came back a minute later looking like his normal self. **"I'm glad your back." **Ike said as he put his Goth clothes in a drawer.

**"I'm glad to be back."** He walked over to the bed and sat down close to me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

**"I missed you so much..."** He leaned in and kissed me. He opened his mouth and, we began to make out. I moved my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. He stopped and I said,

**"I missed you too."** I kissed him again.

**"Hey Karen?" **Ike asked.

**"Yeah?" **

**"Where are you 3 gonna go? You cant go back to your old house and my mom will never let you stay here..."** I paused for a moment,

**"I'll try convincing them."** I said. I laid my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes. I was so tired... Ike laid down, bringing me with him. I hugged around him and fell asleep.

**_-Kenny's POV-_**

I went upstairs after everyone left I was still at Kyles house and all I knew was that Karen was upstairs with Ike, and I think that Kevin is still at Stan's house. I knocked on Ike's door and entered Karen was asleep in Ike's arms.

**"She missed you a lot Ike"** I said as I sat down on his bed.

**"Your mom said that we can stay the night here" **

**"Really? How'd you do that?"** He asked.

**"Your dad convinced her" **

**"wow..." **

**"I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted..."** I told Ike,

**"I'll let Karen sleep in here tonight, but If you do anything to Karen, I don't care if you are Kyle's little brother, I'll kick your ass."** I'm very protective of my sister. I don't want her to end up like...-

**"Night, Kenny"** Ike interrupted my thoughts.

**"Ok. Night."** I walked into Kyle's room where I was going to stay. I got my pajamas and changed into them in the bathroom down the hall. I went back in to Kyle's room and I noticed there was a sleeping bag by my bag. I guessed it was for my and I got in to it and fell asleep, almost instantly.

**_-Ike's POV-_**

The next morning I woke up and felt someones arms around me. I looked down and saw Karen, hugging me around my waist, and he head against my chest. Yesterdays events all came back into my memory. She was back, and so was Kenny. Everything was going to get better. I snuggled Karen closer to me, and she started to wake up. Whoops...

**"Ike?"** she asked groggily.

**"Yeah?"** I asked. She looked around with out letting go of me.

**"Why am I still in your room?" **

**"Kenny let you stay in here last night, but not with out threatening me not to do anything funny."** Karen giggled,

**"That's my brother. Always looking out for me."** She snuggled close again, and closed her eyes, **"I love you Ike."** I snuggled her closer.

**"I love you too."**

_**-Kyle's POV-**_

I heard Kenny wake up with a yawn. I was awake of course but I couldn't open my eyes. Kenny left the room then came back a while later. Good thing it's Saturday, cause for some reason I didn't want to get out of bed. I shook it off and got up with my eyes still closed.

**"Oh. Morning Kyle!"** Kenny said.

**"mmm...Hi..."** I said groggily. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and the room was really bright. I couldn't even open my eyes. I closed the curtains, and found my sunglasses. Jeez what was I? A bum with a hangover?

**"Damn it's bright in here."** I said.

**"Yea, why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast?"** Kenny asked.

**"Sure"** We walked downstairs where my mom was making coffee and my dad was reading the paper.

**"Kyle why are you wearing those sunglasses?"** My dad asked.

**"Well, dad, I don't wanna sound to Goth, but the sun is too bright this morning"** My mom turned around,

**"How can the sun be to bright Kyle? It stay the same and doesn't really change." **

**"Mom, The sun changes every day. The sun sets off solar flares, and also we move closer to the sun every once and a while. The sun is also going to die in a few million-billion years. So yes mom, the sun is changing."** My mom stared at me.

**"That's my smart little Kyle"** She said and she continued making breakfast. After we ate, I changed into my regular clothes. I was finally able to take off the sunglasses, and Kenny looked at me and asked,

**"What do you wanna do now?" **

**"Umm... I'll get Stan to come over and we can play SSBB?"** (Super Smash Brothers Brawl)

**"Ok"** Kenny said with a smile. I texted Stan and within a few minutes, he was in my room and we started playing. I took Link, Stan took Kirby, and Kenny took Pikachu. We played for about 2 hours, surprisingly, no one bothered us. I won, Kenny 2nd and Stan was in 3rd. We decided to move to a different game, Mario Cart. I had Luigi, Stan took Mario, and Kenny got Yoshi. Kenny dominated in the grand prix, Stan got 2nd and I epically failed. We went to the mall, and got something to eat. We also played DDR (dance dance revolution) Kenny kicked ass at it, and creamed that Yao kid that plays it constantly. We went to the park and played basketball. Clyde showed up and then we were able to play two on two. Stan and I were on a team and Kenny and Clyde were the other team. Stan and I won of course.

**"No fair you guys are to good at this"** Clyde whined. Clyde went home after a few more rounds. We went to Stan's house and played Rock Band. Kenny on the drums, Stan on lead, and I on bass. Cartman says that Jews don't have rhythm, but I do. If I didn't have rhythm, I wouldn't be able to get a perfect. Kenny and I went back to my house and we were exhausted. I put my pajamas back on and went to bed, Kenny did too.

**_-Ike's POV-_**

On Sunday, The day was normal. I woke up with Karen hugging me. We played with LEGOS, When Kyle and Kenny left, we went into Kyle's room and played Mario Cart. Karen always beat me. She got a new record on the times to get through a level. I was terrible at this game, but I was glad that I was with Karen. We were almost ready to go to bed when someone pushed the door open. It was Karen's dad! He took a hold of Karen and started to leave my room. Karen screamed,

**"Ike! Help!"** It was just like last time... I stood there. She screamed for me again, and I snapped out of it.

**"No... Not this time."** I mumbled. I charged at Karen's dad. I grabbed Karen's feet and pulled. Her dad was very strong. I kicked him in the shin, and he dropped Karen. We ran into Kyles room and we saw Kenny hiding in a corner.

**"Kenny, we gotta get out of here!"** Karen yelled. Kenny got up and we ran downstairs. We ran outside and the Truck engine started.

**"Hurry up and get in!"** Kevin yelled. We piled in the back of the dirty truck. Kevin pulled away from the curb. It was a few seconds until I noticed that Kyle and Stan had tagged along.

**"You guys are coming along too?"** I asked.

**"Of course. We don't want Kenny to leave again."** Stan replied. We heard sirens in the distance. Oh Shit. Karen gasped as we saw the sirens lights appear on the horizon. The truck sped up as we headed into town. We rounded a corner when we couldn't see the lights, and backed into an ally. Kevin cut the engine, everything was completely dark and The two front doors opened.

**"Ok, we all need to stay quiet. The Cops are still after us, and we need to keep our eyes and ears open for cops."** Kevin's voice whispered.

**"So stay quiet Turds."** a new voice said.

**"Shelly what are you doing here?"** Stan asked.

**"I'm helping Kevin and you turds escape."** Shelly said crossly. I felt arms being wrapped around me, and I noticed it was Karen. She seemed scared.

**"Whats the matter?"** I whispered.

**"I wanna go home..."** Karen whispered, she sounded like She had been crying. I felt my shoulder become wet as Karen buried her head in my shoulder. Just then the lights and sirens zipped past the spot where the truck sat. We stayed still and silent until they passed and were out of hearing distance. Then Kyle broke the silence,

**"You guys... don't you think this is kinda pointless?"** We all just stared at him.

**"I mean, What are we gonna do now? Where are we gonna go?"** My brother had a point, but...

**"I don't want Karen to go... and I know you don't want Kenny to go either!"** I accused Kyle.

**"Yeah I know that Ike but what else can we do?"** He had me there... dammit... I hugged Karen tighter. I never wanted her to go. Her parents accepted me and My parents accepted her so why can't we all just leave things the way they were?

**"I'm going home... I won't tell them where you are though..."** Kyle said ignorantly. He stood up and jumped off the side of the truck.

**"Kyle... your a retard..." **I said through a few sobs, He didn't hear me though. I just sat there and cried with Karen.

_**-Kenny's POV-**_

I watched Ike and Karen sob together and it just broke my heart. I climbed out of the truck and began walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed to clear my head.

**"Kenny! Don't leave without me!"** A voice yelled behind me, then I was hugged from behind by Karen. She let go and I gave her a hug.

**"Ok you can come with... though I don't know where were going..."** I told her.

**"It's ok Kenny, I don't care."** We began to walk in no particular direction, but soon found ourselves walking to the cemetery. I guess it was sort of a habit to come here. It wasn't long before we came across my favorite tomb. It was a stone tomb with swirled designs in it. I sat down next to it and Karen and Ike did as well.

**"So what are we here for?"** Ike asked.

**"I don't know... I just kinda walked and you two followed me..."** I sat next to my favorite tombstone. Damn I sounded like a goth kid thinking that. Karen and Ike sat down. It was dark, and not very many cars passed by. Just then, four shadows distracted me from my thoughts.

"**What are you guys doing here?"** A little voice asked.

"**Hey Georgie"** Ike greeted the little goth boy, surprised.

"**Karen, Kevin and I ran away from home, and Now our parents are after us."** I responded.

"**Oh..."** The Tall one said nodding his head.

"**You guys need to tell them that this is a bunch of bull-shit." **Dylan advised frowning.

"**Why? They'll only separate me from Karen.."** Ike said hugging my little sister.

"**Well then you need to tell them that you need to be with each other."** Henrietta said.

"**Why are you guys helping us?"** I asked.

"**Because... because we can!"** Dylan replied starting to get mad. Evan put a hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down.

"**What ever... Come on Karen, Ike. Lets go talk to them."** I got up off the ground. And we headed home.

**_-Georgie's POV-_**

"**Damn! Do they have to be so rude about it?"** Dylan mumbled.

"**Shut up Dylan."** I slugged him in the shoulder.

"**That hurt little twerp!"** He retaliated giving me a nuggie. We continued attacking each other playfully.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

Once we got back to Ike's house, Kyle was sitting with all the parents of Stan, Mrs. Cartman Kyle's parents as well as mine and Kenny's. Mrs. Broflovski was interrogating Kyle.

"**Where is Ike and the others, Kyle? We need to know. Can't you see that Stan Kenny's parents and Mrs. Cartman are worried about their children?"** Kyle just squirmed in his seat.

"**Kyle answer me!"** She screamed.

"**Hey! It's Kenny, Karen and Ike!"** Mr. Marsh pointed out to Kyle's mother.

"**Kids! Where have you been? Where are the others?"** She interrogated.

"**I'm not going to tell Mrs. Brof- Brofsvovski..."** I always struggled with pronouncing Ike's last name out loud,

"**Not until all of you promise -in writing- that you won't let Kenny Kevin and I leave south park"** I said with my head held high. I bet Kenny was proud.

"**K-Karen... We have to take you with us your our kids."** My dad explained. I wasn't fazed.

"**Ha! Some parents. Letting your children live like rats? Not a decent house? Using money to buy drugs when you should be getting us food? The only kind of parent I've ever experienced was Kenny and Kevin. I feel like I have a home with Kenny and Ike! I'm staying in south park. Momma, your still young, you can always have another child..."** I ranted.

"**Damn..."** I heard Ike whisper.

"**Karen..."** Momma said with a sad face.

"**Fine! Be that way you runts! Come on honey. Were going back to Montana! Have a better life kids!"** My dad lead my mom out of the house.

"**So what now?"** Ike's mom asked.

"**Where are we gonna live now?" **Kenny thought out loud.

"**Well first we need to get Kevin and the others back here."** Stan's mom said.

"**Oh, Yes. I'm sure my little poopsy-kins is very tired and hungry."** Mrs. Cartman added.

"**Piece of cake"** I said taking Kenny's cell phone. I dialed Stan's phone number. After a few rings Stan answered.

"**Hello?"** He asked.

"**Stan. Come home! Everything has worked out. We can stay! We just need to figure out where Kenny Kevin and I are gonna be staying. Kyle, Kenny Ike and I are at Kyle's house, as well as your parents..."** just then Cartman's mom spoke up.

"**I'll treat you all to KFC!" **

"**Yeah, and Cartman's mom is gonna treat us all to KFC..."** I added. Stan relayed the info to the others.

"**SWEET! WE'LL BE THERE!"** Cartman yelled in the background.

"**Yeah, we'll be there in a bit..."** Stan confirmed.

"**Kay. See ya in a bit."** I said closing the phone retuning it to Kenny. **"They're coming."** I said yawning. I sat down on the couch, Ike not far behind.

**_-Kenny's POV-_**

Karen and Ike fell asleep on the couch. They were so cute asleep... Kyle took Ike and I took Karen and We put them upstairs in Ike's room, and Tucked them to Ike's bed. I trust Ike with Karen. Or at least until They turn 12... When we came back downstairs, Stan and the others were there, and We began discussing where Karen, Kevin and I would stay.

"**I want to stay in the same place Karen is. She would shatter if we were separated."** I pleaded.

"**Ok. I think it would be good for Kevin to stay with us, because then he has someone to relate to , and the house hasn't been the same since Dad died..."** Mr Marsh explained,** "But Kevin would be all we could take. We don't have that much room." **Mrs. Marsh added.

"**Kenny and Karen can stay here! We have that unopened bunk-bed, and that guest room!"** Kyle exclaimed. Sheila thought for a moment. Kyle's dad just looked at his wife expecting.

"**Oh alright, and Kevin wont be far from Kenny and Karen since the Marshes only live across the street."** Sheila thought out loud. I almost cheered. **"But. Kenny, you can sleep in Kyle's room tonight because were not gonna mess with the bunk bed tonight..." **

"**Ok."** I nodded.

"**Hey mom? Dad? Can I stay here tonight?"** Stan asked.

"**Sure Stanley!"** His mom said cheerfully.

Once everyone went home, the only people that remained in Kyle's house was Kyle, His parents Stan, Karen, Ike, and me. We played video games in Kyle's room until about one in the morning. Stan, Kyle and I got ready for bed.

"**Darn... I can't find my other sleeping bag... Stan, you'll have to sleep with me." Kyle shrugged.**

"**Ok."** I Stan tried to hide a smirk. Whats with those two? I rolled my eyes and got into the sleeping bag. I could hear Kyle and Stan whispering and giggling until they finally fell asleep. I got up, and looked at them. Kyle was in Stan's arms, and Kyle was holding the plushie of Stan that he had given him for his birthday. The blankets were at they're shoulders making the plushies head just barley poked over the blanket. They're totally gay for each other. I went downstairs for a glass of water, and then went back to bed.

**_-Kyle's POV-_**

The next morning, I woke up in the arms of my super best friend. I know it probably looks really gay, but I don't care what anyone says. Stan is only my friend. There's nothing more. I snuggled the plushie closer to me, and just stared at the real life Stan in front of me. He has beautiful features. Silk, Raven black hair, Flawless complexion, beautiful full lips... Whoa dude! That came out of no where! Was I gay? no... I like girls... That girl Lola is kinda cute... I can't tell Stan these feelings... he might reject me and ruin our friendship... I shake my head and calm down. Just forget it Kyle, everything is fine. I set the plushie in the corner of my bed, so there's nothing between me and my super best friend. I snuggle into Stan's chest, and Stan gave a small sigh. He's so cute! I felt a blush come across my face. I closed my eyes and wanted to drift off to sleep, but Kenny woke my little Stan up...

"**Stan. Kyle. Wake up. It's 10:30, Lets play video games or something."** He said standing over us. I pretended to just be waking up.

"**Huh? Oh. Morning Kenny!"** I faked a smile. Stan opened his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"**Morning... can I skip school today? I don't wanna go to Canada... They ate Kenny last week..."** Stan said half consciously. I giggled.

"**Stan. Kenny's right here, and it's only Monday of a three day weekend." **Stan shook his head.

"**Huh? Oh... Can I sleep a little longer? Shelly hadn't given me much time to sleep lately... always messing around with Kevin..."** He said closing his eyes again.

"**Sure Stan. I'll get up for a while and hangout with Kenny while you catch up on your rest."** I said. I got out of bed reluctantly. I don't want Kenny or Stan suspicious... I got dressed, and put my ushanka back on it's proper spot. On my head. I sat down next to Kenny and we played SSBB again. Kenny put up a good fight, but his tactics are easy to figure out. At about an hour later, Kenny finally threw in the Towelie. I snickered at my pun.

"**Dammit! I can't win at all can I?"** he said setting the controller on the floor in front of him.

"**Nope I'm an unstoppable force as Link"** I winked and gave a peace sign. I always feel like an anime character after I play SSBB. I smirked at the screen as I looked over my stats for the past round. Then, I hear a rustling come from the bed.

"**Morning sleepy head!"** I said cheerfully. Standing up, I handed Stan his hat.

"**Thanks Kyle."** He blushed. I began to wonder if he had feelings for me. No it was probably just my imagination. Stan got dressed, then He joined us in video games. A half hour later, Cartman came rushing into the room.

"**Come on you guys! Do you want Colonel or not?"** He jumped up and down. God! Damn! what a fat ass! I turned off the TV and Game system. We went downstairs, and got our coats. We in my mom's hybrid mini-van. She had just gotten it last month. I sat in the middle of Stan and Kenny in the back seats. Karen and Ike sat in front of us. Once we got to KFC, The kids sat away from the adults. I sat next to Stan. Cartman and Kenny across from us. I had finished early cause I hadn't gotten much. Just a side of mashed potatoes. I watched the fat ass eat, and noticed that he was using his left hand to eat.

"**Cartman? Are you left handed?"** I asked.

"**Duh. It took you this long to figure it out, Jew?" **He snapped. Food coming out of his mouth. Gross...

"**Yes I just noticed now. It's the only time I've ever really looked at you, fat ass."** I replied, annoyed.

"**You guys. Don't fight. We need to enjoy that Kenny is back permanently."** Stan spoke up. Stopping our quarreling.

"Ok." I nodded, Calming down.

The next day at school, I went to The only person who could help me with my crush.

"**Hey! Bebe!"** I caught her attention as I approached.

"**Hey Kyle! What's up?"** She asked.

"**Can I talk to you alone?"** I said getting nervous.

"**Ok." **She led me to the brick wall that boarded the playground. **"So what did you wanted to talk ****about?"** She asked.

"**I-I need your advise."**

"**About what?" **she seemed flattered that I came to her.

"**I-I have a... c-crush on someone that I'm close to... and I need to hide it. How do you hide a crush?" **

"**Who is she?"** she asked. I got even more nervous, and blushed.

"**I-It's... not a girl..."** my face got red. Bebe's eyes bulged.

"**Your gay?"**

"**NO! I'm not! I still like girls! But... I really like this guy... so I must be bi..."** I explained. Bebe smiled.

"**Ok. I understand. My cousin is bi."** She explained.** "I'll help you."**

"**Thanks Bebe!"** I grinned.

"**Now what you need to do is, just act normal around him. If your playing it safe, let him make the first move. You can make a few hints every once and a while, but not to many. Is this confusing you?"** she asked.

"**No not really."** I shook my head.

"**Kay, if you need help, just come to me!"** She said placing her thumb on her chest confidently.

"**Ok. And you won't tell anyone will you?"** I asked apprehensively.

"**I won't tell an organism."** she shook her head gently. Her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"**Thanks Bebe."** I smiled. I got up off of the snow, and returned to normality.

My life has been so much fun since Kenny and Karen moved in. We play video games every night. Ike isn't bored anymore, and it's like I have another brother and sister. Kenny takes way to long in the bathroom. Stan still comes over to spend the night on Saturdays. Kevin and Shelly let Stan sleep and so Stan gets enough sleep. Let's hope south park becomes normal one day... Hahahaha! like _that_ will ever happen!

**END 3**


End file.
